Favorite Mistake
by IrishGold331
Summary: This picks up at Rory's Yale Graduation ceremony, after she says no to Logan, she is second guessing herself.
1. Chapter 1

As Rory was seated at her Graduation ceremony she could barely sit still and listen to the commencement speakers. She could care less about this degree that was waiting for her, all that was on her mind was what just happened with Logan. She turned him down, and she didn't know why.

She sat there listening to the Dean of students, and Hillary Clinton address her and her fellow graduates. All she wanted to do was get out of her seat and run to Logan, but she knew that she couldn't. What she had said to him finished the relationship between them. Knowing Logan and his past, he is probably out looking for a new girl as she is thinking these things/

While she was standing in line she started to look out into the crowd of people. She spotted her Mom, Luke, and her Grandparents. But, the one person she was really looking for she could not see. All of a sudden she is snapped out of her trance when she hears "Lorelai Lee Gilmore" she walks up on the platform, cordially acknowledges the dean and looks out again. This time, she see's a flicker of blonde hair, she knows that hair, that has to be him. "He really stayed" she thought to herself. Overcome with joy she waved out to the crowd. She sat back down and waited for the rest of her classmates to receive their degrees.

As the recessional was starting, she was walking out of the stadium and was trying to find any recognizable face through the crowds. She came across her mom and Luke first. Lorelai ran over to her and bombarded her with baloons, flowers and a huge hug. "Congrats kid, I am so proud of you" she squealed at Rory. Luke also gave her a bouquet of flowers and said that he was proud of her as well. While she was talking with her family she still tried to see if she could see Logan. Nothing, she couldn't find him. Did he leave? Was he even there, or was that just her imagination playing tricks on her? She decided that she can preoccupy herself with him on today. Today is her graduation day, she needs to celebrate.

She went to a local resteraunt in Hartford with her family, of course Emily and Richard picked it, so it was a little high end than Rory would have liked, but it was still a nice place. As they were sitting down, chatting amongst themselves about Senator Clinton's speech, and how it is ironic that Rory will be on Senator Obama's campaign trail, not Clinton's, Rory couldn't get her mind off of him. All she wanted was to forget about him, because she knew that what she told him was final.

As the meal was winding down, Rory felt a touch on her shoulder, she turned around, and it was the one person she had been thinking about all day. Logan. Standing right in front of her.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and he asked her one question. "Would you like to change your answer, Ace?"

…that's it, I know its short, but leave me feedback, I am not sure where I am going with it yet, so I guess I will just roll with it for now haha. I hope you liked it!!


	2. Chapter 2

As Rory stood up she felt so many emotions come into her mind

As Rory stood up she felt so many emotions come into her mind. She was happy, sad, excited, nervous and much more, all rolled into one. She couldn't help but embrace him in the most amazing hug she has ever had. As she was being held so tenderly in Logan's arms she took a deep breath and inhaled his sexy scent, she couldn't help but smile when she got a whiff of his cologne and after shave. She knew in her mind that this is where she belongs, in his arms, forever. She pulled back from the hug and smiled, and said to him "can I change my answer, or is it too late?" He looked at her and grinned, with the smile that she fell in love with and said "its never too late for us, Ace".

Suddenly she got snapped back into reality by her mom questioning what was going on. "Rory, what are you doing, I thought you didn't want to marry him?" Rory turned to her and said "I love him; everything else will work its self out eventually." As Rory said that, Logan took her ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee in the middle of the restaurant, and raised the ring up to her once again and said "Rory, I love you with everything that I have, you have changed me to a responsible man with a straight head on my shoulders. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I can't picture it any other way. Will you marry me Ace?"

And with that last question, Rory's heart melted. She loved when he calls her Ace. She, in the midst of tears accepted his proposal. He slid the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly. He got up and gave her the most passionate kiss either one of them have ever experienced.

Rory, turned to her family who witnessed this romantic scene and gave them the biggest smile. Lorelai and Emily were both holding back tears. They were so happy that Rory has finally found a man that she truly loves. Logan joined the rest of the family at the table for dessert and coffee.

After the dinner was over Rory and Logan went back to her dorm room, this was the last night she had in that room, and Paris was already gone so they knew that they could spend some quality time together. That night they talked about possible wedding plans, and joked around with each other and just enjoyed each others company to the fullest. They started to watch a movie later on and an hour into the movie Rory fell asleep on Logan's shoulder. As she was sleeping, with her breathing even he thought to himself that he is very lucky to have this beautiful girl as his own. As he drew her closer he vowed to himself to never let her go again. He almost lost her over these past few days, and he didn't want to go through that again.

Once the movie ended, Logan found himself nodding off as well. He gently woke Rory and took her hand and led her into the bedroom. He laid down on the bed first and she laid next to him, nestling her head on his chest. She thought to herself that this was what she has always wanted. Lying next to the most perfect man in her eyes. They both fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces.

_**A/N: I know this was kind of short, I will write another chapter tonight, please leave me feedback! This is my first story, so more critique, the better. Thanks!!**_


End file.
